Devices for protecting windows from inclement weather, such as hurricanes and tornadoes, are known. One conventional product utilizes a perforated steel panel that is stored in an open position away from the window area and is only moved to a protective position when needed to protect the window. Thus, a user needs to reposition each perforated steel panel to a protective position over each window when a storm threatens. There are a number of drawbacks to the prior art window protection device including the impracticality of using such a device on high rise buildings and other multiple story buildings. In addition, since the perforated steel panel is stored away from the window area, it is unable to otherwise protect the window during normal weather conditions. Further, if a user is away when a storm develops or a storm develops quickly, then the prior known window protection device is out of position to protect the windows. Further, the perforated steel panel of the prior art is not esthetically pleasing and is susceptible to corrosion.
Other various devices for securing a screen to a frame for covering a window or door opening have been developed. However, none of the prior art screens for windows and doors have been developed for protecting against hurricane force winds and associated flying debris. As a result, the prior known screen systems are not strong enough to withstand the forces associated with such severe weather conditions.